


oh love, these are the colors you're made of

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stresses, and Zayn just wants to fix it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh love, these are the colors you're made of

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://thesimpleartofwriting.tumblr.com/post/33269981712/heres-the-picture-instead-of-typing-in-the-link)

Zayn watches as Savannah walks through the front door of their apartment. She kicks off her shoes, and sets her purse down before running her hands through her hair, groaning in frustration. She doesn't notice Zayn as she does this, instead she walks through the hall and down into kitchen, either not realizing that Zayn's home earlier than usual from the recording studio or just ignorning his presence completely.

So he stands from his seat in the living room, clicking off the tv so he can follow his girlfriend into the other room so he can finally greet her properly.

Yet, when he gets there he notices the way she's pulling out things from the fridge and practically slamming them down on the counter, and he winces, not really sure if he should talk to her at this very moment.

He knows how she gets when she's upset. He usually lets her be so she'll calm down, but he knows these past couple of weeks she's had it rough with him working late with the boys and the various amounts of people who bother her throughout the day, wanting a picture with her or only coming after her because of Zayn.

She's fed up, he knows, and he feels responsible for it all. He loves her too much to completely let her go and he knows she's probably thought about leaving him already, and he's only thankful that she hasn't.

"Hey, babe."

She jumps, startled at the unexpected sound of his voice. As she turns around to face him, he gives her a small smile until he notices that her eyes are wet and red-rimmed as if she's been crying for awhile now.

"What's wrong?" he asks, walking over to Savannah and gathering her in his arms.

"Nothing," she replies, shaking her head but it's obvious that it's a lie and she's only being stubborn because she's afraid to tell him what's really wrong.

"Savannah, you gotta tell me what's going on." Zayn lifts his hand and runs it across the side of her cheek , wiping at any of the fallen tears that have managed to escape her eyes.

"I'm frustrated is all."

"Why's that?"

"My professors are idiots. I've got too much homework. I think I've failed my math test today, and then there's the the hate, and you're not home and-"

"Hey, hey," Zayn coos, wrapping his arms around her lower waist and pulling her closer into him. "How about you go take a bath, relax, and I'll fix you some food, okay?"

She nods before looking up at Zayn. "Yeah, thanks." She leans forward, kissing him softly before heading back into their bedroom, leaving Zayn feeling angry and guilty because this isn't how his girlfriend should be feeling, and he is part of the problem.

He sighs and turns to the pantry to grab the loaf of bread in order to make Savannah something to eat.

x.x.x.x

Zayn's never really been good at surprises, which seems like a contradiction given the fact that he's known for being mysterious and secrative about a lot of things in his life. The thing is though, he needs this to be kept a secret from his girlfriend because he wants to surprise her, make her happy and he can't do that if this turns out badly.

Harry had indirectly been the one to suggest he do something nice for Savannah, and it wasn't like Zayn hadn't thought of that already, and as much as Zayn is a deep thinker, he's not good at giving gifts unless someone directly tells him exactly what they want.

So when Harry had found a bunch of old party favors in the closet of his home while searching for his football (which he eventually found but apparently it'd gotten a hole in it from just sitting in the closet for so long), Zayn had been eyeing the box for quite some time, thinking of something he could do for his girlfriend to remind her how incredible she was.

And yes, he tried his best to tell her with his words, saying them at any random moment throughout the day as a reassurance because he knews she wasn't the most secure person in the world, like himself, but that didn't seem like it was enough. Actions always spoke louder than words.

"You're thinking too hard," Niall had said, and he was right, so instead of trying to come up with something brilliant, he sat himself down on the floor and rummaged through the old cardboard box until he came across various amounts of things in order to throw a party, one of them being a bag of balloons.

And the idea sprung itself into his head from there, so much so that he'd stood up, told the boys he couldn't stick around, and left immediately for the store where he'd bought enough helium balloons to fill his bedroom.

He's currently trying to get through the door of his home, each balloon fighting their way in until they all eventually follow him inside so he can shut the front door.

"Savannah?" he calls out, hoping she's not home. Usually she's at Uni around this time of day while he's busy at work, but the boys had a free day today, and it's why he'd been over at Harry's in the first place.

Zayn walks down the hall and into his room, making sure every balloon is following him and none of them have come off of their string. As soon as he's in the smaller space, he lets them go, each one floating to the top of the ceiling, and he watches as they find their own little spot amongst one another.

From there, he pulls out the deck of notecards in his pocket that he'd also bought and throws them on the bed until he can find their photobox and look through every picture both he and Savannah had taken together.

He finds it under her side of the bed, tucked neatly and safetly there so that either one of them can pull them out, like he's doing now.

Zayn goes through all of them, searching through each and every memory and smiling at ones he's long since forgotten about, grouping the ones he loves the most in a small pile on the bed. And once he's done, he puts the rest of the pictures back in the box, places it back under the bed, and gets to work on his little pet project he's just concocted.

x.x.x.x

She gets home at around five o'clock, and he's sure she's already had another tough day. She looks tired, and worn out and all Zayn does is sit in the living room and wait until she's not only calmed down, but until she comes to him.

He's nervous; his knee bouncing up and down because she's moved away from the foyer and down the hall. He's not sure if she's disappeared into the bedroom yet because there's the possiblity she'll head into the kitchen too, but he sits on the couch and waits.

"Zayn?" she calls, and he smiles before standing up and walking down the hall so he can find her.

When he gets to his bedroom, he sees that she's standing in the middle of the room and tugging on some of the balloons to read what each of them say. At the end of each string, Zayn had tied photos of them together along with cards full of words, all encouraging and loving.

Curently, she's got one in her hand and she's reading it to herself with a hand over her heart. As soon as she finishes, she looks over at Zayn, who's still standing in the doorway, shy and uncertain of what she thinks.

"What is this?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Uh, balloons with things tied to them."

And she shakes her head, a smile growing on her face.

"You know what I meant."

He takes that as a sign to walk further into the bedroom, pulling at a balloon string and picking up the end of it. At the end holds a photo of the both of them together. Savannah's looking straight into the camera, smiling so wide it looks like her face might break, but Zayn's in the picture too, sitting right beside his grinning girlfriend, looking at her with a good amount of curiosity and wonder.

"It's for you," he says as he runs his thumb over the picture. He glances up through his lashes to see her expression, and call him crazy, but she looks like she does in the picture he's still holding in his head.

"You did this for me?" he asks.

He nods, and before he can even speak, she's in his arms and kissing him.

When she pulls back, he blinks; his eyes wide and startled. "What was that for?"

"Because you're sweet."

"I only wanted to make you feel better, especially after the other day." He shrugs, but she shakes her head and raises her hand up to the side of his face, cupping his cheek. "Is it okay?"

It's that she nods and leans in again for another kiss, and this time it's much more soft than what she'd done before.

His hands move, dropping the photo to he can wrap them around her lower torso, pulling his body flush against hers. He then feels her biting at his bottom lip, nipping at the skin until he's got his mouth open which she'd like to take advantage of. She's hesitant at first, like she always is although he's given her an open invitation, but then he takes that opportunity, removing a hand from her waist so he can tangle it in her hair and bring her into a much deeper, sweeter kiss .

He hadn't planned on this, not really, and it's not like he can complain anymore, but he can feel her relaxing until she pulls away for air, only to dive right back in. And it's slightly rough, tongues and all, but their touches, the way he curls his fingers into her side and the way she grips his clothing because she feels good, makes all of it worth it in the end.


End file.
